(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synchronization in a vehicle network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for synchronization between objects communicating in a network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Next-generation network technologies using wireless communication between a plurality of vehicles that provide networking between vehicles V2V or between a vehicle and a base station V2I on a road or networking between sensor nodes installed on a road or roadside and a vehicle have been developed and used.
To achieve synchronization in such a network, beacons are generally used. The beacons are used for synchronization between nodes, and, in general, are periodically transmitted.
As the time is checked continuously in order for a node to periodically transmit beacons, energy consumption of the node increases. Also, when a collision occurs between beacon signals transmitted between nodes, overhead caused by the processing of these signals is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.